claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Zaki
Etymology ザキ transliterates from "Zaki," from Arabic زكيّ (pure). Possibly an allusion to character of original Zaki. Appearance 'Human' Male in late teens–early 20s. Slimmer version of adult Raki.Claymore 15, Scene 080, p. 100 'Yoma' Typical Common Yoma. Personality Initially, Zaki appears concerned about deaths in village of Doga. At village meeting, Zaki spreads suspicions that others could be the Yoma.Claymore, Anime Scene 01 The chief's announcement of a Claymore concerns him.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 12; Claymore, Anime Scene 01 History Early life unknown. 'Village of Doga' In medieval village of DogaClaymore 10, Scene 056, p. 145 a crowd gathers round a body lying in the street. Someone says a Yoma did it.Claymore 1, Scene 001, pp. 9–10 At the village chief's house, villagers demand action. This was the sixth victim. Someone says Yoma eat the organs of their still living victims. A young man, Zaki, says Yoma are impossible to detect once they take human form.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 11 The chief announces that –he hired a Claymore. Only a Claymore can detect the Yoma.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 12 'Raki' Meeting ends on fearful note, due to Claymores' reputation. Outside, Zaki meets his pre-adolescent brother, Raki, who admits eavesdropping. When Raki asks about Claymores, Zaki gives him a mixture of rumor. He calls both the Organization and its female warriors Claymores, both named after the Claymore Sword. Zaki adds that Claymores are half-human, half-Yoma.Claymore 1, Scene 001, pp. 14–17 'Claymore' Watching the Claymore enter town, Raki races up behind her. She whirls about and nearly decapitates him. But he persists in following her. When he calls the organization she works for as "Claymore," she says the Organization has no name.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 28 When Raki calls her a "Claymore," she says that name was thrust on warriors by humans.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 29 At the village's edge, the two sit down.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 33 Raki eventually leaves to prepare dinner. 'Yoma' At home, Raki finds his uncle bloodied body.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 37; Claymore, Anime Scene 01 Zaki shows up. But “Zaki” awakens into the Yoma. The Yoma reveals he killed Raki's parents and Zaki. By eating Zaki's brain, the Yoma was able to take on Zaki's identity. The Yoma says he must have one last meal before leaving town. He attacks Raki.Claymore 1, Scene 001, pp. 37–39 The Yoma cries before attacking Raki. He confesses that Zaki's memories of Raki are affecting him, due to the strong bond the real Zaki had with Raki.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 39; Claymore, Anime Scene 01 The ceiling explodes—the Claymore warrior plunges and lands between the two. She reveals that Raki carries the Yoma's scent, accounting for her initial attack on Raki. After that, she only had to let Raki lead her to her target.Claymore 1, Scene 001, pp. 42–43 The warrior cuts both arms off the Yoma. And splits him in two.Claymore 1, Scene 001, pp. 54–55 She leaves the house, Raki slumped in shock.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 58 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Doga Mission